Champion Solar Cannon
|released = 13.2.0 |rateoffire = 63 |capacity = 10 |mobility = 65 |cost = 500 |Level required = 26 |reskinof = Solar Power Cannon |attribute = |theme = Champion Themed |number = 277 }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Description It is a black and red solar cannon that shoots red solar bombs. It has a decent fire rate, large capacity, and average mobility. It has single shots and area damage attributes. Appearance This weapon is a reskin version of the Solar Power Cannon, only replaced with a Red, Gray, and White color palette, or better known as the "Champion Colors." This weapon has a white and grey body with 3 red crystal on the top, a silver grip, a grey stock with 2 dark red stripes, a grey energy cell with red detail on it, and a red and white muzzle. Strategy This weapon has insanely high power, it has a relatively normal firing rate, a medium-capacity, and medium mobility. This weapon can be a 2 shot kill for Max-Armored players. Tips * This weapon is a 2 shot kill, meaning you could use this to finish off weakened opponents. * Fire at the opponent's feet to take full advantage of its area damage. * Do not ever rocket jump unless you have spawn protection. It does not launch you high up in the sky first of all. Second of all, it will take away all your armor points and a big chunk of your health points if you hit yourself. * This weapon should not be used in open areas such as nuclear city, and should not be used against double-jumping opponents or opponents with a Jetpack, as this weapon have a very slow bullet travel time. * This weapon is a great weapon to use in block crash because it instantly destroys blocks. Counters * Use the Jetpack, double jump, or rocket jump. This weapon is very deadly and you have a good chance of dying if you are hit. * Use another high damage area damage weapon such as the Christmas Ultimatum, Big Buddy, Circus Cannon, and Destruction System. If things get worst, use this weapon against the user. * Pickoff its users at long range using a sniper. * At close range, get extremely close and use a melee or flamethrower so the opponent will be forced to take damage from their own weapon. Strafe around so it is harder for the opponent to hit you. Skins Recommended Maps * Paradise Resort * Silent School Equipment Setups Bring a sniper rifle to kill enemies at long range to weaken them. Also bring a rapid-firing weapon, along with a moderate damage weapon (preferably Portable Death Moon) to deal with bullet spammers. History Trivia * It is one of the champion themed re-skins released in the 13.2.0 update. The other champion themed weapons are the Champion Peacemaker, the Champion Mercenary, the Champion Electric Arc and the Anti-Champion Rifle. **It was removed in the 15.5.0 update, but re-added In the 15.9.0 update along with the other champion weapons * The skull on the ammo clip of this weapon also appears to be similar to the skulls on the Dual Machine Guns and the Emperor’s Servants. * This is the only weapon in the game with its own unique impact sound. This is the same for the Judge and also Smart Bullet Bazooka. * In a recent update, this weapon's projectiles and explosion effect changed. However, this weapon still remains quite powerful. ** A short fixed delay was also added. * After being avaliable in a traders van the price changed from 1880 to 450 . Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Champion Category:Single Shots Category:Remodel Category:Trader's Van